This invention relates to a rocket firing system and to a method of firing a rocket; the rocket firing system is positioned on a launcher device.
It is already known to fire rockets and other pyrotechnic devices by electrical means, in particular using an inductive linkage. However, a complete system for firing rockets should preferably also enable a pre-firing check upon the presence of the rocket, and upon the effectiveness of the firing circuit of the rocket itself. Effective systems embodying these features have not previously been known.